


First Love

by SelcouthChica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelcouthChica/pseuds/SelcouthChica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woah an old thing i wrote like last year.<br/>from deviantart which i dont really use anymore. <br/>yeaaaaaah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Jade: Talk to Coolkid!

You skip up to the coolest kid the the neighbor hood Dave Strider. "Hey Dave!! What's up?" Your hands fumble around behind your back nervously. You have had a crush on him for almost 3 years. "Who are you talking too?" He looks up from his phone and smirks at you through his glasses.   
"Oh just this person," he responded. "Flipping all my shit right now like, holy fuck this person is awesome." You look at him sort or disapointed but curious. Who was it that was so cool to Dave Strider!?   
"Can you tell me Dave? I wanna know!" You give him a puppy dog smile in hopes he will tell you.   
"No it's a secret. You can't find out Jade I want this person all to myself, okay?" He looks a little distant and you sigh. Wow he really liked this person. That.. sucks, you think. Your mood just bolted down from a 10 to a -5. You try to change the subject.   
"So other than tha-" You start before he interrupts you.   
"Oh yeah I have actually been wondering something. What do you want for Christmas this year?" Your mood bumps up at that. He cares about what you want! He is gonna get you a gift!!   
"Oh gosh, I dunno I mean it's just been my birthday and all," you say shrugging. He suddenly tenses up.   
"Oh.. really." You realize something.   
"Dave did you forget my birthday?" You frown and cross your arms. He looks at you, his coolness slipping a tiny bit.   
"Oh man, must have slipped my mind?" You sit on a bench that was near you guys and look at him, murmuring the word 'oh.' He sits next to you, your legs brushing, sending a little shiver down your spine. "Yeah shit Harley, I feel a little embarrassed right now. Not going to lie." You sigh and look at his big, dark glasses.  
"It's fine dave," you manage to say in your normal, bubbly tone. He opens his mouth to say something but you cut him off with a, "Really Dave, I am fine." He looks at you worried look and places his hand over your own, resting atop of your thigh. You try not to blush as you feel heat radiating onto your hand, his finger laying loosely next to yours.   
"I feel really bad about it now, so how about I give you this gift I have been saving since your last birthday." You look at him and grin so big, your buck teeth stick out far. +10 happy points. You can't even believe he would save a gift that long for you.  
"Oh Dave that would be awesome!!!"


	2. ==> Dave: Blow her mind with your sicknasty gift... maybe.

You look at Jade's smile and give yourself a mental high five. You must have done something right to get that cute of a smile out of her. You hand her the little, poorly wrapped gift. You.. well you can't really wrap gifts. You look closely as she begins to open it, trying to stay cool while listening to her little squeaks and giggles. So cute. You notice the card on it. "Hold on let me just take this card off it." She giggles that heart melting giggle again and you pluck off the card. She throws the wrapping paper aside and looks at it, glowing.  
"Oh my god Dave!! This is basically the best present ever!" She reaches up and hugs you, the picture in one of her hands. It is picture of you and Jade when you first met in Sburb. It was a pretty sick day. You lightly squeeze her back and keep a straight face. She points at the letter. "Can you read it for me Dave?" She asks giggling. God dammit that giggle again. You nod and open the letter up.  
"I wrote it a long time ago so don't get too excited," you start to read. "Dear jade," you begin. "If youre reading this i guess it means todays your birthday." She smiles at you, clutching the present to her chest. "Which is pretty damn special so dont try to underplay it or whatever. Normally id get you something sicknasty awesome but i really cant think of anything even close to awesome enough so i guess youll have to settle for this picture of us from when we finally got to see each other for the first time in SBURB." You look up to see her reaction so far. She grins and and says something on the lines of, "its better than awesome," but you can't quite make it out over her constant giggling. You continue reading. "Anyway i hope todays as great as that day was because let me tell you it was pretty fucking sweet and i guess this isnt even at all appropriate considering youre all into silly shit but fuck it this is really all i can come up with. Whatever, enough sentimental bullshit happy birthday jade im seriously ecstatic to have known you for this long and may your other years be just as great blah blah you know how the rest goes." You put the letter down and look at her. She is almost choking, she is squealing so hard.   
"Dave! That was the sweetest thing ever!." She looks at the picture and smiles. "We are so cute! Thanks again soo much Dave!" She leans up and pecks his cheek before hugging the picture again. You feel your face starting to burn red, so you look away a little to conceal it. She looks up and hugs him again. "This is suck an amazing birthday Dave! I got to hang out with the coolest person ever and I got this perfect gift!" He turns at her quick.  
"You got to hang out with the coolest person ever?" She nods in return and you start to worry. "Who was it?" She looks at you and smirks, her hands still around your neck. Oh fuck, why was she so irresistible. She moves one hand to tap your nose.  
"Who is the coolest cool kid ever?" She asks giggling. You start to flip the fuck out inside a little but stay cool. Who was this amazing person?  
"The person I got to hang out with is the coolest." You say smugly. She laughs back at you.  
"Nooo way my person is like.. the definition of cool! so cool they make polar bears cold!" You attempt to keep a straight face at her adorably cheesy joke.   
"Damn Harley, thats pretty cool. But I can tell you right now who will win this argument."  
"Yeah me! Because he is so cool, he makes ice cubes jealous!" You look at her. Fuck it's a guy. Fuck fuck fuck.   
"So it's a cool guy?" You take a breath and keep your hands next to your side, her arms still around you. God, she made it difficult to stay chill.   
"He is cool AND cute too hehe," she says, her voice trailing off, her eyes wandering to the image of this guy. Oh shit she likes him.


	3. ==> Jade: Teasing Dave is sooo fun!

"He is the cutest boy ever!" You sing out dreamily. Dave furrows his brows, hiding them behind his black shades.  
"I see how it is Harley, you are trying to make me jealous." You act surprised and laughed, even though he is so right.  
"Nope! I am being 100% honest here! He is perfect. Wanna guess who he is?" You shift your arms on his neck, feeling his skin on yours. You shiver a little and tilt your head at him.  
"No I don't wanna guess, but the way my persons a babe and she is pretty hot. Totally not jealous at all Harley." You slide your arms down next to you. He does like someone else. Or is he teasing you like you are to him? Your mind is going five different directions now and your mood is at a.. well you are off the scales both way. You are so confused.  
"So... you like this girl?" You sputter out. He nods and chuckles.  
"I mean she is pretty sick." You look down, your face starting to heat up. "Pretty sure she is way cooler than this guy your talking about." You keep your head down.  
"Well if you knew who he was you would know why i like him so much.."   
"Oh my god now you are into this guy?" Your cheeks flush and you feel your heart pound down. If he only knew it was him.  
"i mean I doubt he likes me though so.." Dave suddenly pulls you up and looks you straight in the eye.  
"Shut up for a sec," he looks at you sternly. "There is no way that can be true." You start to say he likes someone else but Dave shushes you again. "There is no contest if he likes someone else unless this girl is some sort of goddess." You look away from him.  
"He talks about her like one," you pursue.  
"Then he must be blink because any guy would be lucky to have you. I mean you are a pretty sweet catch," he says and you look up.  
"Why... thanks Dave but he probably still likes her I mean.. I wish i could tell him," You bite your lip and look at him. "I just can't find the words." He looks at her. "Okay so here is the deal, this guy needs to get it into his head that you are probably the best thing that could happen to him and that other girl is just a skank," he tells you hesitantly. You look up hopefully.  
"You like a skank?" Immediately after you say this your face flushes and you look away.  
"Jade.. what?" You look at his surprised face and hold your head up.  
"Dave I have to tell you something," you start.  
"Wait hold up, just to clear up any misconceptions you might hav-"  
You quickly lean in and kiss him hard on the lips, cutting off his speech, before retracting back and blushing. You glance at his surprised, and extremely red face. "I'm sorry.."  
"It's okay. I just.. My person is definitely cooler than yours." You look at him shocked and your eyes start to weld up.  
"Dave oh god i am sorry I shouldn't have done that I mean you and that girl I just shouldn't have ever even thou-"   
"I am going to stop you right there. Are you ready for this Jade?" You look at him quizzically and think to yourself, what is he talking about?


	4. ==> Dave: Just fucking confess already.

"Jade my person is... uh it's me but flipped around." You shake your head.  
"You upside down?" Jade asks confused.  
"No no.. just." You look at her frustrated, then grab her face and pull her in to kiss her lips hard. She is yours know. All yours. She squeaks and pulls back, red spreading all over her face.  
"D-Dave.." You smile and kiss her on the cheek.   
"Merry Christmas Jade." She smiles big and pulls you back into a hug, her face still as red as a tomato.  
"This is the best birthday ever." You chuckle and look at her.  
"Hey Harley? You think I could kiss you again?" She giggles at you and smiles. Her perfect, bright green eyes gleaming.  
"You don't even have to ask," she responds smiling. You pull her back, running your tongue on her teeth and smirking as she gasps. You pull back and lift her onto your lap. She giggles and nuzzles his nose. "That was awesome hehe." You smirk and whisper in her ear.  
"I will take that compliment." This works pretty well since it got a little, "oh gosh," out of her. You smile as she starts talking about how cool you are. You get an idea and let out a "ho ho ho." She blushes again and god it's cute. "what do you want for christmas?" She looks at you seriously and smirks.   
"All I want is YOU!" She leans into you, pressing her lips against yours hard and causing her to fall on top of you as you get pushes back. "Can you give me that for Christmas?" You contain yourself and bite your lip. God she is gorgeous and on top of you. Okay oh top of you. You had to say that again.  
"Wel I can pull some strings." After you say this she leans into your face, only a inch or two away.   
"What kind of strings?" She questions giggling. You gulp and let out a little welp.  
"What kind do you want pulled?" She kisses your nose and then moves down to your lips.  
"I want you to pull every string Strider," she says giggling and reconnects their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah haha this isnt very good at all but sure lets go for it.


End file.
